jailbreak_s3fandomcom-20200213-history
Prison
|image1 = Prison.png|caption1 = The front/entrance of the Prison.|image2 = PrisonMap.png|caption2 = The prison on the Mini-Map.|row1 = Prison|row2 = Next to the Town, near the Gas Station 1, and Train Station 2|row3 = Police Officers and Prisoners|title = Prison|image = 983e82941d5fe6ede27f08f0dfa9140a.png|imagecaption = The front/entrance of the Prison.|type = Prison|level = |location = Next to the Town, near the Gas Station 1, and Train Station 2|inhabitants = Police Officers and Prisoners|level(s) = 2|levels = 2 (1 ground floor, 1 underground)|map = Mini map prisoner and criminal.png|mapcaption = The Prison on the Mini-Map}} Overview The Prison,' '''otherwise known as the '''Jail', is a major location in Jailbreak which prisoners spawn and have to escape from. Half of this compound itself is surrounded by a barbed wire fence, and the rest is surrounded by a large brick wall. The sewers, the latest escape route from 2018, is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1, which extends into an underground corridor. The back half of the prison has a standard wall with climbable towers (some towers containing buttons that can be used to operate the lights), however, players need a keycard, a Helicopter, a UFO or a BlackHawk to get into these towers. Jumping on top of the barbed-wire fences will hurt players on any team. There are several trees scattered in and around the complex. There is an American flag in the middle of the yard, too. When a Bank or Jewelry Store robbery starts, the Prison bell will sound until the criminal/criminals exit the building or die. It is located at the north-west corner of the map. Locations Main Building Overview The Main Building is the largest building of the Prison, with two floors, several rooms, and plenty of floor space. When playerenter the building from the outside, the door in front of criminals will be the Cafeteria. to the right, the Top Criminals Board, which serves to display the criminals with the highest bounties, can be found. To the left of the entrance is the telephone area, which contains several aesthetic telephones and chairs. The left of the Top Criminals Board has three cells a flight of stairs to the basement that houses the other prisoner cells and a small armory for the police (or a prisoner if they so happen to obtain a keycard). There are six doors in the main building counting the 1 inside the Cafeteria. Parking Lot Overview The front of the prison complex contains a very large parking lot. There are three vehicles that spawn at the parking lot: the SWAT Van, that comes with the SWAT Gamepass, a Camaro, the Patrol, and the SUV. Criminals can easily escape from the parking lot if it is left unguarded, as there are several vehicles the criminals can steal, and a hole in the fence that criminals can crawl under to escape. At the entrance of the parking lot is a gate house which contains two buttons which can be used to operate the gates and allow vehicles in or out of the complex. Also in the parking lot sits a single ramp, which can be used for escaping with the addition of Rocket Fuel. Cafeteria Overview The Cafeteria is a location in the Prison. This location doesn't have much of a purpose other than to be a spawn location for prisoners, but it does serve a bit of "sentimental" value. In the Cafeteria, there are tables and a counter top where prisoners would supposedly grab their meal trays from. This is where prisoners will always spawn at Breakfast or Dinner time on the Prison Schedule. Meal Trays On the tables, there are meal trays. Each of these contains a randomly colored juice box and some other food like bacon and slices of meat. Originally, there was only one of these in the near right corner table. Though it was not an Easter Egg, it is well known as most players usually notice it as they spawn in the Cafeteria. Before the 1B Visits Update, the tray consisted of eggs, a fork and a juice box. Though after the update, it consisted of broccoli, asparagus and a juice box. In the Alien Update, the broccoli turned purple. The meal trays have been revamped as of the Prison Update. Kitchen There was a kitchen in the back of the Cafeteria. Though access required a keycard or the use of a police officer, it was used as an escape to the roof which then lead to a rather large jump over to the perimeter walls of the Prison. This was the arguably least used escape method. See Escaping for more details on how to escape using the kitchen. This was removed in the 3/31/19 Prison Update. Storage Room Originally, this contained 6 boxes and another door that leads behind the Main Building. However, this now contains 11 boxes that have the Jailbreak logo and an arrow to mimic the Amazon logo. One of them is blank. There is also a large door in the back, which leads to another door on the prison wall. Both require keycards to open, along with the door to enter the room. Trivia * The Cafeteria roof was rebuilt during the 2018 Winter Update * The meal tray received a slight change in the 1B Visits Update and another one in the Alien Update. * Prisoners spawn here during Breakfast and Dinner time. * The doors to the Cafeteria are always open, so a keycard is not required to enter. * The Kitchen Escape was there since Jailbreak's public release * In other related Roblox games like Prison Life or Redwood Prison, there are actual meal trays that prisoners can pick up and interact with. Trays however cannot be interacted with in Jailbreak. * The cafeteria, like the rest of the prison, had a huge overhaul in the Prison Update. Kitchen (removed) Overview The kitchen was a small room that protruded out of the side of the cafeteria and contained two keycard-locked doors, one inside the cafeteria and one on the front of the Kitchen itself. Prisoners could have entered the kitchen and climbed into an air vent, accessible by using the cupboards to boost a player into it which would lead them to the top of the Main Building. To escape, all a criminal needed to do was cross over a small wire to jump onto the wall. This method of escape was easily the most uncommon one to see being used and was usually only used when cops were difficult to sneak past. Telephone Room Overview The Telephone Room is located in the main building left of the entrance. It does not require a keycard. Inside are supposedly telephones and books. Criminals can't actually use the telephones or the books because they are merely just for decoration. Prisoners spawn here sometimes, and they can sit in the chairs. There used to be a glitch where the doors of the room will be locked when a server is started and will require a keycard. This was fixed in the Wings/Spoiler Customization Update. Accessing Prison Locations Most locations inside the Prison requires a Keycard for a prisoner to enter or a police officer can let them in. The exceptions are a criminal's Cell, the Cafeteria, the Yard, the Telephone Room. Police Station Overview Main article: Police Station 1 Police Station (1) is a large location at the Prison. Inside of Police Station 1, there are many Weapons and Items for police officers (or prisoners/criminals with keycards) to obtain. A few glowing monitors on desks with some chairs can be found. The upper floor has a darker blue floor but otherwise the same desks and computers. On the roof of the police station, there is a button that opens the gates between the police station and there is also a helipad where the Helicopter spawns. There is an American flag directly in front of the police station. Security Office Overview The Security Office is a rather small location found at the prison. It is located on the cell floor, which is the lowest floor in the map, along with the bank's basement & the sewers. If a player spawns as a prisoner, follow the opposite way the arrows are pointing in the cell floor, and the prisoner will eventually reach this location. Players will need a keycard to get in, or a police officer must let them in. The armory here includes a shotgun, a pistol, but lacks SWAT gear and Police uniforms. Police only spawn here at "Cell Time," between 11 PM & 6:30 AM. Trivia * This location has been here since the start of Jailbreak, and has always had the pistol & shotgun on the table. * Before, prisoners could glitch into the office by rapidly crouching by the metal door, which of course is now patched. * As of 03/31/2019 the office has got a revamped look, along with the Prison itself. Visitors Building Overview The Visitors Building 'is a minor building in ''Jailbreak. It is located inside the prison. Prisoners may use this route to escape, and due to its lack of importance, and because it's rarely guarded by the police. When entered, a Prisoner will be considered guilty. Appearance The Visitor's Building is a one-story small building located next to the main Police Station. Its exterior walls consist of a white base with red lines circling around the entire building. It has a pair of double doors at the front and back of the building and two singular doors that lead to the front and side of the building, all of which can only be opened with a keycard. The building has five windows, three that overlook the prison courtyard, one that overlooks the parking lot, and one that overlooks a small road located near the side of the building. The inside of the building has a modern red design applied to the interior walls and floor, and is furnished with a reception counter, five trash cans, and three vending machines. It also has six, long black electrical lights that hang from the ceiling. In the front of the visitors building, there's an indent, but otherwise normal walls. Trivia * This location is only in the game for realism, as it serves no purpose. * In the past, criminals used to be able to get inside through the Prison parking lot without a keycard, but in a later update, it was made so only cops and criminals or prisoners with a keycard can get inside this place. Yard Overview The '''Yard is a location in Jailbreak that is located in the prison. It contains a large variety of objects, although most of them are just props, but the trampoline and treadmill are both somewhat intractable. The trampoline, when walked on, will bounce prisoners into the air. If they try to stay on for an extended period of time, it will bounce them higher than usual and ragdoll them when hitting the ground. The treadmills will push the player back on them, similar to the water in the sewers. During free time and cell time, the yard may become crowded because Prisoners will spawn there when they join the game. It is speculated that in the future, prisoners may be able to work out in the yard, and also gain extra health that can be used when fighting off/taking shots from Police, as the idea has been on their Trello for quite some time now. Trivia * The Roblox Logo that is part of the Yard and is made out of concrete. * When a new update comes out (like the Winter Update), the yard may change colors, depending on the season and the theme. * The Yard is one of the first few Locations when Jailbreak first came out. * This is one of the most common locations in the prison for a criminal helicopter to come to and pick up any prisoners to escape. Most of the time, they can be found landing in the yard; however, they tend to never stay for long, as they do not want to get caught by a Police Officer. * As of the 1B Visits Update, the small soccer ball Easter Egg spawns in the middle of the Roblox logo. * The trampoline launches prisoners upward but it sometimes lags and launches players very high causing them to ragdoll when they touch back down. * On a new server, the front entrance to the yard will open at 11 AM. Sewers Overview The Sewers is an underground location that prisoners can use to escape from the prison. It has four entrances and exits. Two of them are outside the prison and two are inside the prison. The water in the sewer slowly moves players, pushing them along with the current. Running with the water movement makes players run/walk faster, while running against the water movement makes players run/walk slower. The entrance is located between the Visitors Building and Police Station 1. Once a player is in the sewers, the only way they can escape is through the way they came in at, or at one of the other 3 escape points. The exits outside the prison don't open from the outside, only from the inside, yet players are still able to enter through them if they have a friend inside the sewers already. List Of Exits (From Prison) * First exit: Sends prisoners to the parking lot, in front of the Prison parking lot gate control booth. * Second exit: Sends prisoners out to the far right side of the prison next to the Camaro. * Third exit: Sends prisoners next to the tunnel on the left side of the prison, besides the Camaro spawn and tunnel that leads to the Town. Tips *It is recommended to escape via the second exit since it’s rarely used or guarded. *Cops can easily camp in the sewers, so be sure to look closely on the minimap before entering. Trivia * This is one of the three underground areas in Jailbreak, the others being the cells and the Bank Vault/Basement. * There is an Easter Egg in the sewers, a pizza box (From Work at a Pizza Place, a Roblox game made by user Dued1), and some turtles, alluding to the show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Criminals can go down the 2 entrances in the prison, but the 2 outside cannot be opened. * This escape was leaked on asimo3089 Twitter before its release. * There seems to be grass seen in the sewers. It is most likely a terrain mistake. Gallery InsideS.png| The Sewer entrance from Prison. ParkS.png| The Sewer entrance in the Parking Lot. OutsideT.png| The Sewer entrance outside the prison, close to a wall. OutsideO.png| The Sewer entrance outside the prison, close to the Camaro spawn. TEasterEgg.png|The "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" easter egg in the Sewers. |-| Prison Schedule = Prison Schedule Jailbreak's prison operates on a daily schedule. While guards may choose to enforce or ignore this daily routine, the game itself does not force the Prisoners to enter their cells, attend breakfast, work out in the yard, etc. It is rare to see prisoners who actually follow this schedule, as they usually focus on escaping the prison. Each 15-minute time period is 10 real-world seconds long, meaning an hour is 40 seconds long, and full day-night cycle is 24 minutes (plus two 4 minutes of rain cycle). Galleries New Prison: (March 30, 2019-present) 2e3459d9afeeaf36335b189579c6e5eb.png|''The Main Building entrance.'' 3ce7f38fbc8bddd64228ebd770f0eb06.png|''The Security Office.'' 9d72a9cff8772e5a407a018c192f7111.jpg|''The Telephone Room.'' 36abca65c994fb7cff2ad311f08e978f.png|''A view of one of the Cafeteria entrances and Main Building corridor.'' 70a0e2342791579194fb9074cd576b3a.png|''One the gates leading to the yard.'' 91ed0f762c1903ec46362515c222afe2.jpg|''A view of the cell area on the bottom level of the Main Building.'' 93ea856906cb02870ef5dd5184fa9c57.png|''The Prison parking lot.'' 173c291c896bb5648d88c267d46ef8f2.png|''A view of the "Most Wanted" board.'' 3131b746a5bd7c7cac3a8df81d654bfd.jpg|''A view of one of the Cafeteria entrances and the three surface level cells.'' 909532c2ca00b8ccfbe0d7f83a120a67.png|''The Police Station with the regular Helicopter on top.'' ca9ce0a5846261469703cf1aa3857cb4.png|''The interior of the Cafeteria.'' bec97ebc9b80883dc9781b93c332ca77.jpg|''The interior of the Delivery/Storage room.'' 0577603e0e4fe5d12a2494eec8c653bd.jpg|''The driveway players use to escape from the Delivery/Storage room.'' 46a470413184a358b677c2bae002c6a6.png|''The exit of the Delivery/Storage room.'' Old Prison: '(April 2017-March 30, 2019) Ps1.PNG|''Police Station 1, along with a Helicopter on top. Prison Phone Area 2.png|''The Telephone Room.'' Kitchen.PNG|''The exterior of the Kitchen.'' Screen Shot 2018-06-10 at 6.54.26 PM.png|''The parking lot.'' Mainentrance.PNG|''The Main Building entrance.'' Corridor.png|''The corridor in the Main Building'' ClosedGates.png|''The Gates leading to the yard, closed in a new server.'' Prison Kitchen.PNG|''The Kitchen'' Trivia *The Visitor Building, Police Station 1, and the Main Building are the colors of the teams in Jailbreak, prisoner (orange, like the main building), criminal (red, like the visitor building), and police (blue, like Police Station 1). *There is an easter egg in the Yard, a soccer ball. *In some servers that have just begun, some of the doors and fences in the prison which would normally be open are closed (e.g. the yard gates). *When Jailbreak was first released, the grass wasn't actually terrain (except for the yard). This was changed in the Ramp Update. *Players used to be considered to be guilty when standing between the Visitor Building and Police Station 1. This was changed in the Sewer Escape Update. *After the Prison Update, the prison changed by a lot. The entire area was revamped, the kitchen was removed and the Vent escape was moved to the cell corridor, making it much more convenient, but access to the vents requires a keycard. |-| Cells = Overview The '''cells are locations in Jailbreak. They are found in the Prison inside the main building and the Military Base's Most Wanted Building. If players enter the main building from the courtyard and follow the hallway to the end, they can take a flight of steps down. At the bottom is the cell block. Arrested criminals will spawn here after they switch to Prisoner for 20 seconds. They may also notice arrows on the ground, which point towards the flight of steps. These arrows are used for directing new players to where they should go after getting out of their cell. If players follow the arrows in the opposite direction, they'll encounter the Security Office, which holds a few guns, along with a small desk. Galleries New NewCellsNewLighting.png|''The cells in the Prison.'' 2019-04-05 (3).png|''The cells in the Military Base.'' Old Screen Shot 2018-02-28 at 7.44.54 PM.png|''The basement of the prison, with several cells and the Security Office in it.'' Screen Shot 2018-02-19 at 8.10.14 AM.png|''The exterior of a cell.'' Trivia *When the 3/31/19 Update came out, three new cells were added on the top floor, in addition, the cells got a revamp. *This location receives color changes in seasonal updates, with the theme depending on the season. * There are 32 cells in the cell block, meaning there are 6 that are not used, as only 26 players can join one server. * The cells along with the Sewers, Military Prison and the Bank vault/basement are the deepest/furthest down part of the Jailbreak map. * Sometimes the cells are closed when there isn't any prisoner waiting for his/her release after an arrest. * Prisoners used to spawn here during cell time, but now they either spawn in the telephone room or the yard during cell time. * During cell time, Police automatically spawn in the Security Office. * Occasionally, the cell door will be closed when players spawn into it. It usually takes a couple of seconds to open again. * Players are not randomly spawned into a cell, it is done in a specific order, meaning that 6 cells are never used at all. |-|